


Got You!

by aimless38



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji gets more than he expects from Kira during a sparring session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You!

Kira Izuru currently lay flat on his back under the spreading branches of a massive cherry tree. Petals drifted down and one landed on the tip of his nose. He was not there to catch a nap or to relax and enjoy the scenery. No the reason he was lying flat on his back stood over him with a smug smile on his face.

Kira irritably blew the petal off his nose fluttering his sweat soaked blond bangs. His practice blade lay several feet away. Since the day Abarai Renji had beaten him in a sparring match, then humiliated him, Kira vowed to get better. So far no matter how much he practiced Renji was able to put him to the ground with infuriating ease. Just once he’d like to get the upper hand.

The day was hot despite it being early spring and Kira’s chest heaved as he tried to suck in enough air after getting the wind knocked out of him by a blow to his stomach.

“Ya dropped your guard again Kira. How do you plan to improve when even Yachiru can kick your ass? Are you going to get up or lie there like an old man? I didn’t hit you that hard.” Renji smirked as he watched Kira flush with anger. It was kinda fun to bait the blond.

Kira glared up at Renji and stared. The day being so warm Renji had stripped to the waist and his bare chest gleamed with sweat. His lithely muscular bare chest…Ah not now! Kira silently cursed his traitorous hormones. Recently his dreams at night had featured a red head… the one standing over him with a mocking grin painting his handsome face. The blond willed his throbbing groin to behave and with a groan, that was not all from the bruises he had, got to his feet. Then he had a flash of inspiration….Kira knew how to get the upper hand. He just had to time it perfectly.

Renji had even gone so far as to hold out his hand to help Kira to his feet. The blond’s stomach did a little flutter when their hands touched and his was gripped firmly. Better his stomach react than his misbehaving groin. He bent to pick up his practice blade and jumped aside because he noticed Renji’s wooden blade swinging down to smack him in the ass. The red head laughed wickedly and Kira’ temperature rose a notch.

“See you can move quickly enough. I almost got you again.” Renji truly enjoyed sparring. Kira was so fun to tease and he angered easily. The red head snorted in amusement… and they call me temperamental he thought.

“I wasn’t even ready! I will win this time Renji. Then I’ll be the one laughing.” Kira wondered if he could even go through with what he had planned.

But then Renji’s mocking laughter filled his ears and Kira attacked. He was through taking a defensive stance and for his plan to work he had to get inside the red head’s guard. It proved laughably easy because Renji was clearly not expecting such fierce opposition. Kira knocked Renji’s sword aside with his own and stepped in close. He grabbed a handful of training robes and yanked the redhead even closer. Before Renji could pull away Kira leaned up and fastened his lips to a quite surprised shinigami in training. Renji gasped in shock and Kira took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He couldn’t resist… not really. It was what his inner voice had been screaming for him to do for weeks. Now that he had the opportunity Kira was going to pursue it with enthusiasm.

To his amazement Renji dropped his sword and threaded his fingers through the blond’s short hair. He was participating wholeheartedly and that somewhat stunned Kira. The kiss was more than a bit awkward as tongues tangled and teeth clicked together. Kira could count on one hand, and not even get to five, the number of times he’d kissed or been kissed by someone else. But oh Gods it felt good and Renji seemed more than skilled enough for the both of them. It was only when Kira felt the red head’s hands drift down to his butt that he hazily remembered what he had planned.

Kira could not stifle a groan when those wicked hands kneaded as he ground his pelvis into the blond. This situation was becoming too much too fast. Kira liked Renji…most of the time. He lusted after the fiery red head in his dreams but he was not quite sure he was ready for the reality of where this little kissing session was going…. not yet any way. He deftly hooked his leg around a quite distracted Renji’s and twisted. The red head gave a shout as he lost his balance and landed on his back. Kira rode him down and sat on Renji with his practice sword held to his throat.

“Why Renji I do believe you dropped your guard. That was so sloppy of you to get distracted like that. Shame on you.” Kira intended his tone to be smugly superior but it came out sounding husky and slightly out of breath.

“Wha… What the hell? You beat me? Kira that was not fair you cheated!” Renji was still somewhat amazed at what had just happened. Plus he had a hard on that was just short of being painful. Adding to the agony was the blond perched astride him.

“Alls fair in love and war and who ever said I had to play fair. You never do.” With a grin Kira got to his feet and casually strolled out of the clearing. He tried to walk normally with the evidence of that kiss tenting the front of his uniform. Kira just hoped he didn’t meet anyone he knew as he made his way back to his dorm room. What Renji chose to do after the events that afternoon was up to him.

Renji lay upon the soft grass as petals drifted down on his prone form. He was just flabbergasted at Kira’s initiative. He did not even brush away one particular blossom that landed square on his nose as he tried to sort out what to do next. Finally he shook his head and laughed. If Kira thought their little sparring match was over he had another thing coming. In fact it had just gotten a whole lot more interesting and Renji was more than willing to play.

~ end ~


End file.
